Forbidden Triangle
by Phantom Sky 45
Summary: AU. Fuji Shuusuka is a new soldier in Seishun Empire. The catch? She disguised herself as a 'he' by the name of Fuji Shuusuke. Why? It was because she had been engaged to the only prince of Seishun Empire, Tezuka Kunimitsu. But Fuji has more in store than what she bargained for, especially with the visit of Prince Atobe Keigo from Hyotei Empire. Tezuka x FemFuji x Atobe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Soldiers**

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and all its attributs are not mine, they belong to their rightful owner.

In this world, there were Empires ruling over the land. One of the big empires is Seishun Empire, which was led by Emperor Tezuka Kuniharu and Empress Tezuka Ayana. The emperor and empress were loved by their people and the empire prospers during their reign.

They also have a crown prince, Tezuka Kunimitsu, who was said to be 'the most stoic and handsome man in the land'. Many women threw themselves on his feet to get his attention, but none of this worked. The prince truly lived as his title suggested. The reason was Tezuka never had any inkling to romance, and his parents gravely worried about this predicament. For as the crown prince and future emperor, Tezuka has to have a wife. And so, they came up with the only way out.

Arranged marriage.

True, there were many beautiful women in their kingdom, but no one could truly live up to their expectations as the future empress. There was one girl, actually, who occupy their mind as she has all the qualifications needed. The only problem is that this girl is a tomboy, although her gracefulness never ceases to amaze them since she could act very lady-like while doing un-lady-like things.

Now, the only thing needed is consent from both sides, which was harder than expected. Of course, their son accepted this without any outward struggle because of his perfectionist side as the future emperor. However, the girl was harder to persuade because unlike other women, she won't fall to a man because of his looks only. And so, they granted her wish and went with her plan to know more about her future husband.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Recruits! Fifty laps around the camp!"

"Yes, Sir!"

This really is a fine morning in Seishun Empire. And the new recruits for the empire's army are brimming with excitement. The reason was their promotion that afternoon. After three grueling months of endless exercises, they will finally be acknowledge as real soldiers and get to meet the royal family. And this is the reason why the army never let any women to participate. Not because their anti-feminist, but because no women will be able to meet face-to-face with the prince without squealing. Well, no one but Fuji, of course.

After they finished their laps, the soon-to-be soldiers took a break and leisurely chatting with each other. On the mist of these men, there was a group of seven who sat together under a tree. The group, which consisted of Fuji Shuusuke, Oishi Suichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Echizen Ryoma, is the top group among their peers.

The top group of each year gets the chance to guard the crown prince as his personal soldiers for one year, before they were replaced by their successors and moved to the high ranking army. That was the rule set by Seishun Empire's first emperor. No one know exactly why this rule was set, but it actually helped the emperors before so they have no complaints. This rule also helped the present emperor a lot.

"Fujiko, aren't you excited about this afternoon?" asked a cat-like boy by the name Kikumaru Eiji.

"Of course I am. Right, minna?" responded a soft looking person who goes by the name Fuji Shuusuke.

"Of course, Fuji-senpai. I can't wait to see the infamous royal family," answered a boy with broom-like hair, Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Fsshuu…. You're too loud, baka," hissed a bandana-wearing boy, Kaidoh Kaoru.

"What did you say, mamushi?"

"Baka"

"Do you want a fight?"

"Now, now, you two. Don't fight during break time. You'll disrupt the other." The mother-hen of the group, Oishi Shuichiro, tried to separate the two.

"Humph."

"Mada mada dane," said a short boy, Echizen Ryoma.

"Nya. Ochibi, why did you say that?" asked Eiji.

"No particular reason."

"Ano, guys, they want us to prepare ourselves for the ceremony," said a timid looking person named Kawamura Takashi. "Ooh…. BURNING! LET"S GET GOING!"

"Oi, Echizen, why did you give him a sword?" Momoshiro asked the smallest member, which was replied by a shrug as he got up and went to their tent.

"Ahahaha…. Minna, let's just prepare ourselves, shall we? We have to look the best so not to shame this year's soldier including us," said Fuji.

"Alright, Fuji/Fujiko/Fuji-senpai."

As the other ran up towards their tent, Oishi walked leisurely with Fuji while the later watching their friends with amusement and closed eyes.

"Fuji," called Oishi to his companion, "What will you do later?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Oishi?" Fuji ask back even though he already knows what his friend wanted to say.

"You know what I mean, Fuji."

"Hahh…." a rare sigh escape Fuji's lips. "Can we just not talk about it?"

Oishi analyzed his only female friend before agreeing. "Alright. I hope you won't be disappointed, Fuji Shuusuka."

"Thanks, I won't. But please refrain from using that name."

As they walked and laughed together, nothing seemed to be wrong with them. But if someone were listening to their conversation, they will surely be confused. Why did Oishi called Fuji, Fuji 'Shuusuka'?

The reason was simple, actually. In reality, Fuji Shuusuke is biologically female and his-err-her real name is Fuji Shuusuka. She decided to enter the army, disguised as a male, because she wanted to reject the offer of marrying the crown prince and becoming the next empress of Seishun Empire. She hoped that after seeing her tomboy side, the prince will also reject the arranged marriage. And so, she cut her long silky hair, said goodbye to her family, and entered the army with her childhood and best friend, Oishi Shuichiro.

Currently, no one beside the two of them plus the emperor and empress know her secret, and she like to keep it that way. She just hoped her plan would work. It's not like she hate the position of an empress. She knew the responsibilities of those royalties and actually learned on how to deal with them. But when it comes to an arranged marriage, she would have to refuse. She was still a girl, after all, and she wants to marry someone she truly loves.

Of course, she didn't naively believe her plan would succeed without any hinder. She was not a genius for nothing. She knew that there was a possibility of her falling in love with the prince, and vice versa. But she would bet her luck on this plan because it has the highest succeed rate and lowest risk, for her and for her family. Besides, this plan seemed fun and even though she has a sadistic side to her, she wishes only the best for people who deserve it. And the crown prince, Tezuka Kunimitsu, clearly deserve a woman worthy of his love and affection.

But now is not the time to dwell on such things. She has more important matter to attend to, like how to avoid the watchful eyes of the future advisor, Inui Sadaharu. It was said that he has information for everything. She just hopes he didn't find anything strange with the record she submitted.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Hmm…. This year's personal army for you is quite an interesting bunch," said the future advisor, Inui Sadaharu, to the crown prince who was watching the preparation for the promotion of the year's soldiers through his window.

"Hn."

"There's a 90% chance that you will find what you were looking for all this time," said Inui again, undeterred of the lack of respond.

_'Something I've been looking for all this time?'_

The duo continued to watch the commotion below in a comfortable silence.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Presenting, his royal highness, Emperor Tezuka Kuniharu, and her royal highness, Empress Tezuka Ayana."

Hearing the announcer, everyone in the room stood up and bowed down towards their leaders. After a few moments of silence, the emperor's deep voice echoed through the room.

"You can raise your head. Once again, we are gathered in this hall to mark another beginning in our empire's history. As many of our predecessors had done, we shall fulfill our promises and swore loyalty towards our empire and its people. I thanked all of you who had bravely stood by our empire in times of need, to those who still fight for our peace, and to those who will join our forces as the new soldiers. As the emperor, I shall witness your bravery and loyalty, and give you what you deserve. "

As the speech went on and the ceremony commenced, Tezuka Kunimitsu watched his new personal soldiers, who were congratulated by his father, with interest. They don't seem to be older from him, but he knows better than to judge a book by its cover; especially the brunette with closed eyes.

"Each of them has their own unique talents it seems," said Inui from his side. The spectacled man watched the ceremony with interest while leaning sideways to the railing.

"Hn. This year will be interesting," said the young prince before he turned away to make his entrance beside his parents.

Inui eyed his friend until he was gone from sight before redirecting his sight to the emperor.

"And now, my children, you shall rise and stand tall" said the emperor, "because from this day onwards, you will be known as our new soldiers."

* * *

Hai, Phantom Sky here~

This is actually my first posted fanfic, so forgive me if there are any mistakes on grammar and other things. And the characters may seem a little bit OOC because I'm a novice in the writing world. Also, my primary language isn't English.  
This story is an AU one, with female Fuji and the background is a world with empires but no tennis

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.  
Ciao~

PS: Sorry about the format, for those who had viewed it before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Prince**

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis wasn't, isn't, and won't be mine.

"And now, let us feast to celebrate this historic moment," boomed the emperor.

As such, the formerly tense atmosphere melted and the now-soldiers congratulated each other. This scene could also be seen surrounding the seven top graduates who will have the honor to serve the crown prince.

In the midst of happy and excited chatting, the announcer's voice broke the commotion.

"Presenting, Crown Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Not a word was uttered as they all watched their soon-to-be master for one year onwards. The crown prince truly lived up to his name as he ascended the from the throne balcony towards his parents. Even though they were all men, except the queen, of course, the maids, and Fuji, though almost no one knows, Fuji swore she heard some intake of breaths from the back. Hmm, oh well.

Tezuka Kunimitsu walked calmly to his father side and, after inspecting the new soldiers especially his personal ones, gave his own short greeting.

"My comrades, I, the crown prince of Seishun Empire, welcome you to our palace. I have watched your training since the beginning, and I along with my parents expect great things from you. For now, enjoy the feast before we get back to work." Following the prince's words, the hall exploded on claps and the feast truly began.

The orchestra started playing some music, and the maids keep delivering foods towards the soldiers and guests. The prince himself was standing in front of a pillar, watching the soldiers with hawk-like eyes. Even though he wears glasses, his sharp gaze can't be hindered by such mere object. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the top graduates from last year congratulated this year's tops.

"How do you think about us, Prince Tezuka?" said a gentle voice from his side.

Startled, Tezuka turned his face that showed no outward surprise whatsoever towards the speaker. He came face to face with two of this year's tops.

"I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness. I'm Oishi Suichiro and this is Fuji Shuusuke. We're soldiers from the 54th generation," said the other man, Oishi.

_'Ah, so his name is Fuji,'_ thought Tezuka.

"Ahahaha…. Relax, Oishi. I don't think he would mind. Ne, Tezuka?" said Fuji whilst chuckling, or was it giggling. Fuji can clearly see that Oishi is fidgeting because of her actions.

By approaching the prince and addressing him without any formalities, which was really out of the question, she risked her identity before the year passed. But she decided to be bold and maybe make the prince hate her or something so he will think twice about the arranged marriage when he know her identity.

"Ah. I suppose it's alright to let you go. We'll meet again soon, after all," said Tezuka back.

"Oh, so you know us?" asked Fuji back, even though she felt her mask cracked a little because of the prince's respond, or lack of it.

"It's essential to know my future soldiers and comrade in battle," answered Tezuka, not minding the slightest of Fuji's kind-of rude way to talk to him.

"Of course, Your Highness. Now, if you would excuse us," said Oishi before Fuji has the chance to talk again. And with that, Oishi pushed Fuji back to the others while Fuji threw a warm and apologizing smile his way.

"It's rare for you to talk even that much to someone you barely knew, especially towards new soldiers," said Inui from behind the pillar.

"Hn," responded Tezuka.

In reality, Tezuka himself felt confused. Usually, when a maid or servant, especially the female ones, talked to him in the same manner as Fuji had been, he would certainly feel annoyed and left them without saying anything. But Fuji seems… different. How? He has no answer to that question. But from their brief conversation, Tezuka concluded that he wouldn't mind the two's company. Both Fuji and Oishi seemed to be the calm type and some of the people who won't feel intimidated nor did them struck him as people who will create a ruckus.

Even though his friend didn't say anything except the one syllable answer, Inui knows what he was thinking. After all, he recognized the emotion in his eyes. Contrary to popular believe, Tezuka has feelings and he expressed them. Maybe not through the usual way, but there, Inui could see that Tezuka saw those two new soldiers as his 'friend', the same as when he looked at Inui.

Even so, Inui can't stop himself from being curios. He knows every single human on their empire, but never had he heard of any 'Fuji Shuusuke'. Sure, there were many Fuji families there, and one of them is of nobility, but he never knows the name. He recognized the other, though. Oishi Shuichiro is the nephew of the empire and royal family's doctor, Akitaka- sensei. It seems like this year is really going to be interesting.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

At the other side of the hall, Oishi could be seen scolding Fuji lightly.

"Fuji, why are you so reckless? What would you do if he knows who you are?" asked the worried Oishi.

"Maa, calm down, Oishi. I just want to make him despise me so he can call out the proposal when the year passed," answered Fuji with her smiling face.

"Hah…. Sometimes, you're too much for me to handle. But you will give away your identity after one year, right?"

"Hmm…. Maybe?"

"Fuj-"

"Nya, Oishi! Fujiko! Where have you been?" asked a loud and overly-cheerful voice of one Kikumaru Eiji.

"We just went to greet the prince, Eiji," said Fuji as she casted a side-glance towards Oishi. _'We'll discuss it later'_

Deciding to postpone his questions to Fuji, Oishi redirected his attention towards their group. As soon as he saw the fight between Momoshiro and Kaidoh, with Taka-san in the middle and Echizen watching from the sideline, he sighed and tried to separate the two.

All the while, Fuji chuckled behind her fist at the display. Well, the party is long and they will tire themselves in the end, so she didn't bother. Deciding to find a quiet place, she picked up a glass of apple juice and walked towards the balcony.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

The noon quickly turned to evening, but the celebration kept going on. After talking with some dukes and forced to dance with some women whose name he didn't even know, Tezuka decided to take a fresh air from the balcony. Quietly slipping past Inui, he walked outside and inhaled deeply.

Really, these kinds of parties were always too crowded for his liking. Thinking back, he often sneaked out like this just to take a break from the party, with or without Inui. But since he was old enough to have his personal soldiers, he was never alone in other parties except this one, where the old soldiers stepped down but the new ones haven't stepped up.

Lost in his musing, Tezuka failed to realize the danger of being alone in the open like that. As fast as the wind, he saw a slight glint of metal and was pushed down by some unknown figure. Thinking he was under attack, Tezuka got up and unsheathe his sword, ready to take down his attacker, only to find a soldier on the floor.

_'No, not just any soldier. It's Fuji'_

"Ah, sorry about that, Tezuka."

Blinking a few times to clear his mind, Tezuka understood quickly what has just transpired. Fuji has just saved his life from an arrow which was now in the soldier's hand. With a nod, he sheathed his sword back while extending his hand for Fuji to take and pulled the soldier up from where he sat before.

"Thanks. You should be more careful, you know," said Fuji. "The crown prince shouldn't be alone. Many people want your head, Tezuka."

"Ah," said Tezuka. "Thank you. For saving my live."

"Ahahaha…. Isn't that the reason I'm here? We, soldiers, must protect the royal family, after all," said Fuji back. "Let's just get inside. It's up to you what step do you want to take about it."

"Ah."

Tezuka doesn't know the origin of his nature to answer questions using one-syllable responds. But Inui never complain about it and it proves to be useful during negotiations. People he met would usually deter after that. But Fuji didn't even seem to care.

"Anyway, Tezuka, why do you bring a swo-!" Fuji's voice stopped mid-sentence and Tezuka heard the sound of something falling. He quickly turned around and saw Fuji lying silently on the floor.

"Fuji! What's wrong?" asked a confused Tezuka. But then he saw it.

Fuji's shirt, more particularly around the torso region, was soaked in blood.

Swearing, which was really out of his usual calm character, Tezuka looked to the tip of the arrow in his hand and noticed that the tip was not made from bronze like he had thought, but it was covered in blood; Fuji's blood.

Wanting to call for help but not wanting to leave Fuji alone on the balcony, Tezuka's mind went blank as of what had to be done. Fortunately, Inui choose that time to call Tezuka.

"Tezuka, the emperor and the empress are looki-"

"Inui! Hurry! Call the doctor and bring someone to take him! He's wounded!" Tezuka's frantic voice alerted Inui that something is wrong.

Without further ado, Inui nodded and dashed inside to tell the royal doctor, Akitaka-sensei who's fortunately present at the party, about it. Swiftly, the doctor told his nephew to call the other medics and his nephew's friends to help carry the man.

"Shuichiro, call the other medics and prepare a room. This is an emergency. The rest of you, come with me," said Akitaka -sensei as he walked towards the balcony door and opened it.

The six out of seven top graduates of the year quickly nodded and do as he says without question. Oishi and Eiji went to alert the hospital wing, while Kawamura, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh went with the doctor.

During this entire ruckus, Fuji saw them all but couldn't keep his consciousness. Despite the prince's voice who instructed him not to sleep, Fuji once again threw a warm and apologizing smile his way before pain overwhelmed his senses and his vision went dark.

* * *

Hi, ya!

Sorry for the late update. The place I went to has no internet connection, so I have no ways of updating.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Company Secret

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine~

_'Where am I?'_

Everything was dark and Fuji couldn't feel her body. _'What happen?'_ she wonders. Fuji could hear snippets of words from somewhere, but her mind remained blank.

"Shuichiro, why didn't you tell me that she's Shuusuka-chan?" A familiar voice said.

"I'm very sorry, Uncle Akitaka, but she specifically told me not to tell anyone."

_'Ah, that's Oishi. So that means the earlier person is Akitaka -sensei. But, what did they mean?'_

"You mean she's blackmailed you. Ah, I think she's starting to regain her consciousness," said Akitaka -sensei. "Shuusuka-chan? Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

"Aki-taka-sen-sei." Her voice was creaking, for lack of better word, and my throat felt dry.

"Yes, that's right. Shuichiro, can you please get some water for her?"

"Wait a moment." Fuji heard Oishi's voice and the sound of the door being opened and closed.

"Now, Shuusuka-chan," said Akitaka -sensei, catching her attention. "We have so many things to talk about, but for now, you have to rest. You were lucky the arrow didn't reach your intestines. Even though there were traces of poison, you're all healed now. Well, I have to stitch your torso a little bit. Hey, don't get up!"

"It's alright, sensei," said Fuji as she pushed her body into a sitting position. "How about the prince?"

Hearing her question, Oishi's uncle couldn't help to let out a chuckle.

"Prince Tezuka is fine, Fuji," said Oishi from the doorframe.

"Ah, Shuichiro, you're back faster than I thought. And who are those young men?" said Akitaka -sensei while looking over Oishi's shoulder. True enough, the entire top graduates, along with Inui Sadaharu for some reason, was standing behind Oishi.

"Sorry for the interruption. We're friends of Fujiko- I mean Fuji and Oishi, and we want to check on Fuji," said Kikumaru, all the while Oishi gave the water to Fuji, which she drank gratefully.

"Ah, of course. You were the ones who carried Fuji here. I'm sorry but we in a private discussion, so if you can co-"

"It's alright, Akitaka -sensei," said Fuji, cutting the doctor's sentence. "They deserve to know as well."

Oishi watched his friend intently before letting the others came in. After all, if Fuji wanted to tell them, he didn't have the right to stop her. And so, Oishi stand beside the windowsill with the others searching the right place to stand or sit on the floor. They can feel that this is going to be important.

Seeing his friends, plus Inui Sadaharu and Akitaka -sensei, there, Fuji couldn't help but smile softly and began her tale.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

Inui Sadaharu prided himself as a reliable data master. However, the earlier revelation brought shock to him.

_"What I will tell you all now shall never get pass this room, and that's including you, Inui Sadaharu," said that man, Fuji._

_"I'm only here to satisfy my personal curiosity. You have my word that I won't tell a single soul, including the royal family. And you can call me Inui, Fuji," said Inui._

_"Alright, Inui. I believe you won't tell Tezuka. The emperor and empress already know, though," said Fuji with a smile, before opening his eyes and eyed his friends. _

_"It all started roughly four months ago. As some of you know, I belong to the Fuji family, and my father is Duke Fuji." At this, some nodded their head. "But before we proceed I want to tell you my real identity. My name is not Fuji Shuusuke, and I am not a male. I am a female and my real name is Fuji Shuusuka."_

_A series of shocked exclamation and some understanding later, Fuji only laughed merrily and continued her story. "Four months ago, the emperor and empress visit my father for some 'empiric matter', but the truth is they were there to make a proposal regarding an arranged marriage. Long story short, I came here, disguised as a male, with Oishi to make the prince dislike me so he will call off the proposal. I have one year to convince him, because by the end of the year, when the new soldiers are appointed, I will reveal my true self, if it wasn't revealed before._

_"I'm sorry I've deceived you, but it's the road I choose and I won't regret it. I don't want anyone to marry the one they don't love and Tezuka is a good man who deserves only the best. I understand if you come to despise me, but I want you to know that I want no one to know about it before I said so myself."_

_After Fuji's explanation, which left many but enough holes, the room went silent for some time._

_"Momoshiro-senpai, your jaw is on the floor," said Echizen breaking the silence. "Mada mada dane."_

_"Wha-!? You little-!"_

_"Fsshuuu. Baka."_

_"Mamushi! Do you want to fight?"_

_"Fsshuuu."_

_Deciding to ignore the banter, Inui come towards Fuji and said, "Now I know why I never recognized your name. I've got what I want so I'm leaving, and your secret saves with me. Now if you would excuse me, I have to report to Tezuka that his savior is alright."_

_"Ah, Thanks, Inui," responded Fuji._

_Inui gave him-no-her a smile before he left the room and away from the loud ruckus._

Even though he knows that the empress wanted a daughter-in-law as soon as possible, Inui still couldn't believe what he just listened to. Walking through the corridor towards the dining room for the soldiers, Inui decided to take a quick breakfast before going to Tezuka's room.

While he was eating, someone slipped in the empty bench beside him and eat quietly too. Inui knows who he was, because his father was trained by the other's father on sword.

"Thanks for telling the emperor and empress last night, Echizen. I was panicking and couldn't think clearly," said Inui.

"…I never thought that Fuji-senpai is a girl. She doesn't whine like one."

"Things are just getting interesting. I'm off first, Echizen," responded Inui whilst getting up and walking through the garden to inform Tezuka about Fuji's health condition. There's just no way is he going to let go of the chance to see Tezuka's shocked face, even if he has to wait for a year.

Oh, he just can't wait to ask Tezuka about his arranged marriage.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

If Inui waited for another moment before he passed the garden, he would see some interesting things transpired there.

"Eiji! Where are you going? Eiji!" The sound of one Oishi Shuichiro could be heard calling for his friend, Kikumaru Eiji.

But Kikumaru only gave him cold shoulders and kept walking. This action nerved Oishi slightly because from their three months together in the training, Kikumaru was the most cheerful and easy-going and always sticks to him like a glued cat. Now, he wouldn't even face him.

Oishi clearly remember Fuji's confession. After Inui left them, he and Fuji breathed out a sigh of relief. Oishi had feared of more violent reactions from their friends and his uncle, but the doctor seemed to accept it, or more like expected it. The same applied to Echizen who came out of the room shortly after Inui. Momoshiro and Kaidoh also took the news without much complains, along with Kawamura who still tried to separate them from their regular fighting. The problem lies on Kikumaru.

In the midst of the ruckus, Kikumaru said nothing at all and refused to look towards Fuji. With a silent 'Excuse me', he ran outside. Reflexively, Oishi chased after him with a nod from Fuji. And now they're playing a game of cat and mouse, where the cat became the mouse.

"Hey, Eiji! Wait a minute! Why are you so upset? If it-"

"I'm not upset!" shouted Kikumaru whilst turning his body to look at Oishi.

"Then why are you running away?" asked Oishi.

"…. You knew about hi-no-her secret from the start, didn't you, Oishi?" asked Kikumaru.

"Wha-"

"You knew from the start, but you didn't tell me anything!" said Kikumaru, clearly upset.

"…"

"Aren't we friends?" said Kikumaru with a small voice. "Why do you keep such a big secret from me and the others? Don't you trust us?"

"…It's not like that, Eiji," said Oishi slowly. "Fuji risks herself to do this and I can't allow myself to upse-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your excuses," said Kikumaru. Oishi could clearly sure that his friend's shoulder started to tremble.

"Eij-"

"Don't touch me," said Eiji harshly. When he faced Oishi, tears could be seen run through his bandaged cheeks, before he ducked his head once again. "I- I-"

Suddenly, Oishi hugged Kikumaru from behind and wrapped his hands around smaller man, effectively cutting Kikumaru from whatever he wanted to say earlier.

"I'm sorry I've lied to you, but please understand," said Oishi with a soft tone. "I don't want anyone to get hurt; not Fuji, not the prince, and especially not you. So please, at least don't be mad at Fuji. She already has too many things to think about. Please."

"…. I'm not mad at Fuji or you. I'm just, I'm just kind of upset about it, I guess," said Kikumaru. "Sorry for shouting at you."

"No, it's okay," replied Oishi while he removed his arms and turned Kikumaru to face him. "Besides, those quirks of yours are what make you cute."

Blushing because of Oishis's words, Kikumaru elbowed Oishi and they laugh together. The tense atmosphere melted and all anger seemed to be dissipated.

"Nya, Oishi…," said Eiji, exasperated.

"Hahaha…. Let's head back to the others, shall we?" replied Oishi. "I'm sure they're all worried for us."

"Okay. Besides, we have to protect the princess with the company secret."

* * *

Hai~

Chapter three is here~

Hope you enjoy it~

Ahahaha~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Traumatized for Life

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine~

The palace of Seishun Empire is, of course, a very big place consisting of many rooms, halls, gardens, stables, and army quarters. With twin towers on either side of square-shaped castle, completed by tidy and beautiful garden surrounding it, many people like to come there. Unlike many other empires, Seishun royal family let their people enjoy the beauty of their palace's garden though limited.

The white paint used to color the walls is spotless, and the many windows were cleaned everyday by diligent and happy workers. The place truly resemble its founder's ideology: strength and true beauty always walk side by side. The blue and slight red which outlined the palace's walls also add to its already grand display.

And naturally, a place that big has many residents, not just humans but animals too. There were a total of three stables for horses and four ranches for cows and the like. In the middle of the enormous garden, there's a pond filled with many koi fish of different sizes and patterns. All of them were take care by more than fifty garden workers who tended not only the garden, as the title implied, but also the palace's animals.

Inside, more than a hundred maids and servants were always busy cleaning the place to guarantee their masters' comfort. There were also around ten cooks and their assistants who make the dishes for the royal family, council members, and other employees. And said royal family and council members also lived and worked there, to ensure the safety and comfort of Seishun's civilians.

In addition, the top graduates from each year army got to live there, while the rest lived in the army base located 15-minutes horse ride south of the palace. Of course there are always some soldiers to guard the palace every time, but many would say that this arrangement seemed careless and dangerous in time of war. However, it was widely known that the royal family and advisors could defense themselves well enough while the council members knew almost all hiding places in the palace ground.

Despite all this, Seishun Empire is a peaceful place where war almost never struck. The last war they participated in was the Hadoukyuu War more than forty years ago, when Emperor Tezuka Kunikazu reigned over Seishun Empire. However, that doesn't mean the royal family never trained themselves, not unlike what the crown prince, Tezuka Kunimitsu, is doing right at that moment.

Prince Tezuka is currently swinging his sword with much power and successfully cut a wooden training doll. Seeing this, his best friend and future advisor commented, "It's not like you to be so agitated this early in the morning. And I can see you started with the sword again. Does it have something to do with last night?"

"…Hn."

"Speaking of it, I've just come back from the hospital wing," said Inui, in which Tezuka stop his movements and looked towards him. "The soldier, Fuji, is alright. He needs a few stitches, but he can get back to work this noon. …When will you gather those top graduates and explain their new tasks?"

"…This noon. Gather them at the field after lunch. I want to appraise their worth on my own."

"…If that's what you wish. I'll prepare my special juice too. I've been in need of someone who can test my newest concoction," said Inui before he walked away to tell the new soldier."

"Ah."

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Nya, Oishi, why are they fighting outside Fujiko's room?" asked Kikumaru to his companion.

True to Kikumaru's words, Oishi could see the exact scene from before he left to find Eiji. With the addition of Echizen, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were still bickering while Kawamura tried to separate them. The only difference was they're outside now.

"Ah, welcome back," said Echizen who noticed their arrival, successfully stopping the others' activity.

"Nya, Ochibi!" exclaimed Kikumaru. "Why are you guys waiting outside? Where's Akitaka-sensei?"

"Ah, Akitaka-sensei has some patient to attend to, so he left a while ago," answered Kawamura. "And we're outside bec-! Akh, don't open the door!"

But Kawamura's warning was a little bit too late because Oishi had already opened the door and both he and Kikumaru came face to face with a changing Fuji. Even if she has already worn her underwear and bind her chest underneath, they could still see her curves and variation of weapons clearly. Reflexively, Oishi closed the door again, though it was opened a moment later by Fuji who peeked her head outside.

"Oishi, Eiji, I didn't expect you to come back that fast. Could you please wait outside for a little while? I'm almost finished," said Fuji with her ever smiling face before she ducked her head inside again.

"…."

"…."

"Oishi, Eiji, you guys alright?" asked Kawamura.

"A-ah. Just a bit shocked, right, Eiji?" said Oishi, breaking out of his stupor.

"A-ah…," responded Kikumaru.

"I think they've been traumatized for their whole life," whispered Momoshiro to Echizen.

"Hmph. Mada mada dane."

"Sorry, guys, you must be shocked," said Fuji whilst opening the door. "I really don't think you'll be back this fast."

"N-no. It's us who supposed to apologize to you. I don't think you would be changing," said Oishi, looking embarrassed.

"Nyahaha…. Sorry, Fuji, for making you worried," continued Kikumaru. "But I never thought you had that many weapons beneath your clothes."

Hearing this, Echizen actually wanted to ask Fuji about it. But after seeing Kikumaru's face which twisted with terror, betraying his cheerful voice, Echizen decided to hold back and silence enveloped them because no one know how to break the ice.

"…You guys don't mind that I had practically lied to you for three months and that I'm a girl?" asked Fuji after a few moment.

The other shared glances before Kaidoh said, "It's alright, Fuji-senpai. Fsshuuu."

"Kaidoh-senpai's right, Fuji-senpai," said Echizen. "It doesn't matter, because you have your own reason and determination. You even have the ability and talent to enter the top. Besides, you don't whine like those annoying girls."

"While I did feel betrayed because of that, you have told us the truth," said Kikumaru. "And Oishi has convinced me that your action is not your entire fault."

"And we all will keep your secret to ourselves, right, minna?" declared Momoshiro, which was followed by a series of nods.

"Minna…. Arigatou."

"Don't mention it, Fuji," said Oishi.

"Fsshuuu…. But I'm still can't believe it. Fuji-senpai and the prince…," mumbled Kaidoh.

"Eh? What's wrong with Fujiko and Prince Tezuka?" asked a seemingly clueless Kikumaru.

"Eiji, don't you hear what Fuji said earlier?" asked Kawamura.

"Eh?"

"Mada mada dane, senpai," said Echizen, while the other tried to stifle their laugh.

"While I hate to break your fun," said a new voice which belongs to one Inui Sadaharu, "I've come to tell you all that the prince requested the presence of all seven top graduates at the field after lunch. He wants to measure your ability before you were tasked with anything."

"Alright, Inui," said Fuji. "Thanks for telling us."

"Just so you know, there will be punishment for those who failed," said Inui mysteriously before walking away, leaving said top graduates in confused state. But all of them except Fuji had the same thought.

_'I feel like I will be traumatized for life.'_

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

That noon, the sun shone brightly and the earth seemed hotter than usual. However, this condition didn't deter the nine figures who stood in the middle of Seishun Empire palace's training ground. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the crown prince and future emperor of Seishun Empire, stood before seven soldiers who will be his personal soldiers for one year onwards. Beside him, stood his best friend and data master of the empire, Inui Sadaharu.

"As you know, from today onwards all seven of you will be my personal soldiers for one year except if there's any unforeseen problems," said Tezuka, beginning his short speech. "You may be the top of your class, but I don't want any weak soldiers to endanger my life further. Like what your comrade, Fuji there, had shown last night, this job is dangerous and could possibly cost you your lives.

"As such, I will now asses your ability so we can improve it on later days. Inui here would note everything he sees; your ability, your strength, your speed, your flexibility, your stamina, your weaknesses, and many more. Now, we will have a one-on-one sword fight between each of you and me. Attack me like this is real battle. Fear not because I myself have been trained since childhood. Now, who wants to try first?"

And like that, one by one they came up against Tezuka, starting from Oishi, followed by Kikumaru, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Echizen, and lastly Fuji. All of them did their best, but it seems like the prince is more than capable of defending himself against an enemy in front of his eyes. Even Echizen, whose father is Echizen Nanjirou who taught every single member of the royal family and the advisor, failed to win against the prince.

As such, six out of seven of them were sprawled on the ground because of Inui's 'Special Golden Remix Juice'. Their intuition was proven right: they were traumatized for their whole life.

"Fuji, are you feeling good enough to have a sword fight?" asked a slightly-panting Tezuka.

"Hmm…. I'm alright, Tezuka. Let's have a good game," responded Fuji.

But alas, even Fuji lost to Tezuka. She did give him a scratch on his right upper arm, but he said it was nothing and dismissed her apology.

"But Fuji-senpai is wounded, so sh-he doesn't have to drink the juice, right?" said Momoshiro, mentally chastising himself for his slip up.

"Fsshuuu…. Baka."

"Maa, I'll drink it," said Fuji before Momoshiro could start another fight with Kaidoh, successfully shocking everyone.

"Oh, you're willing to drink it?" asked Inui unconvinced. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the slight shock in Tezuka's eyes.

"Of course. After all, Tezuka's left arm is wounded and his specialty is archery," said Fuji, again shocking everyone with his perception.

"You know?" asked Tezuka, surprised. He's sure no one knows about it, even Inui.

"It's not very obvious, but considering you brought a sword yesterday and testing us in sword play today, I come to that conclusion," answered Fuji.

And once again, they were traumatized for life.

* * *

Hi~

Phantom Sky here~

Earlier, well more like a few days ago, I couldn't open FanFiction from my laptop and I don't know how I can update my story. I've decided to post this in AO3 too, starting from the first chapter of course. But then, I can open FanFiction again and I'm so glad~

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mesmerizing Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine~

Inside Prince Tezuka's bedroom, more specifically in the reception section of his room, it was completely devoid of any living being except the prince himself. It was night time, and even Inui had gone to his own room to get some well-deserved sleep. His personal soldiers were also sleeping soundly, except for the one who was guarding him outside the door.

The earlier assessment was certainly tiring, especially to those new soldiers. Even though they had gone through trainings for three months, they certainly couldn't beat someone who has been practicing for almost all his life. True, it was also tiring for Tezuka, but he didn't feel sleepy at all. In fact, he was wide awake and currently reading on some documents regarding the Hadoukyuu War.

It's not like he hadn't read them before, but he's just not feeling sleepy so he decided to read it anyway. But after three hours of reading, his eyes were tiring and thus, he decided to take a break. But what can a person do when he's tired but his eyes refused to close.

Involuntarily, his mind drifted to the event earlier. He still remember how shocked their faces were when Fuji drank Inui's new juice without being sick afterwards, and even declared it as delicious. Even Inui didn't anticipate it and he dropped his notebook. If he was not so shocked himself, Tezuka would probably laugh, though it would certainly felt out of his character.

That Fuji is really something. The brown-haired soldier even managed to land a hit on him, something that no one else other than his teacher and father had done. Fuji even discovered about his wounded left arm, and also about archery being his main specialty. Of course, sword-play is something he exceled at too, but not as much as archery.

The other six was not bad either. True, they failed to win against him, but that was something not even his father could always do every time they spared. Each of them has their own special ability, which the army training sure didn't cover up. They're rough and unpolished, but they are promising.

As such, Tezuka decided to know more about his new soldiers. After all, if he's going to trust them with his life, he has to make sure they were loyal to him, even to death. Hoping that the guard was that soldier by the name Oishi, since he looks like someone whose presence won't agitate him, Tezuka got up from his seat and walked towards his door. But alas, his hope was not fulfilled.

When Tezuka open his room door, he found Fuji instead. Without any signs of being surprised or anything, Fuji look towards him and, with his usual smile, asked, "Ara? Tezuka? Do you need something?"

"…You're on guard duty tonight?" asked Tezuka. Even though Tezuka sure he won't mind Fuji's company, he felt slightly disturbed because Fuji, who was supposed to be injured and resting, was guarding his room.

"You don't have to worry, Tezuka," said Fuji, seemingly able to read Tezuka's line of thought. "I've slept through the night before, so it's only right to give them some time to rest. And I'm perfectly capable of guarding you."

"…Do you want to come inside?" asked Tezuka, successfully surprising Fuji before she regained her composure.

"Maa, if it's what you want, I can't deny it, right. You can behead me right away if I do that," said Fuji jokingly.

"I won't do that, of course," responded Tezuka while Fuji slipped inside his room. "I want to know my subordinates better, though I can't prepare tea or anything."

"It's okay, your highness," said Fuji dismissively. "A royalty shouldn't lower his or her head towards commoners."

"Ah. …Are you always closing your eyes?"

Hearing this, Fuji couldn't help but chuckled. "Of course not. There are times when I would open them, but it's really seldom. When I'm serious, though, they will definitely be opened."

"Hmm."

"So, what do you want to know?" asked Fuji after a few minutes of silence.

"…Why did you join the army?"

Hearing Tezuka's question, Fuji couldn't help but smile before answered, "Hmm…. I never thought that would be your first question. I have my own reasons, of course, but the first and foremost was that I wanted to be stronger. Protecting the royal family and my friends came second after that."

"…And should your life become endangered because of your loved ones, won't you regret your decision?"

"No," said Fuji immediately. "They're important to me, and I have no qualms if ever I have to sacrifice myself for their sake. Then again, it's quite hard to earn my loyalty and trust completely. No offence, but not even the emperor and the empress had earned them from me."

"None taken," responded Tezuka. "And how exactly someone earn them?"

"It's for me to know, and for you to find out," said Fuji with a teasing smile.

Instead of feeling insulted, Tezuka smiled good naturally, something he hasn't done for some times. Seeing his smile, Fuji couldn't help but open both her eyes in wonder. Instantly, both was amazed and fall in wonder, one because of his smile, the other because of her eyes. And the two of them were in daze until a knock was heard from the door.

"Kunimitsu, are you awake?" said a new voice, successfully snapped Tezuka and Fuji back to earth with Fuji closing her eyes once again. "We need to talk."

"…I think it's your father."

"Ah," responded Tezuka while getting up from his seat, followed by Fuji, before they walked towards Tezuka's room door.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

Tezuka Kuniharu, the emperor of Seishun Empire, was worried since morning. Even Empress Tezuka Ayana looked unfocused when she rode her horse that noon. But no one knew why, even their own son, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Even though he felt a little confused about his parents, his focus was soon distracted with his new soldiers and he decided to ignore it.

In truth, the empire leaders' anxiety came from a single letter which they received the night before. After another attempt to murder their son, which was failed thanks to a new soldier by the name of Fuji Shuusuke as per Echizen Ryoma's report, both of them decided to end the party and sent the new soldiers to their respective room.

As parents, of course they felt worried about their son. The perpetrator hasn't been caught on to of that. But after some explanation from said son, they calmed down, and upon learning that the injured soldier had been tended by Akitaka-sensei, they too returned to their respective room after putting two guards in front of their son's room.

However, shortly, they were given a letter by their advisor. Apparently, the letter was left on the balcony, and it was addressed to the emperor. Curious, they opened and read it; thus, resulting on their weird behavior the next day.

Inside the letter was the usual threat towards their son, but that's not what shocked them. For in the end of the letter, they had found a writing which clearly said, 'We know about the future empress you picked, and don't think she's free of danger(s).'

And that was why Emperor Tezuka Kuniharu, along with Empress Tezuka Ayana decided to visit their son in the middle of the night. Seeing no guards outside his room, both of them frowned before knocking on the door and called their son.

"Kunimitsu, are you awake? …We need to talk."

They heard rustles from inside and soon, the door was opened by Tezuka Kunimitsu. However, what shocked them was the other person who stands behind their son.

"…Fuji-kun? What are you doing here?" asked the confused empress.

"Ah, good evening. I wa-"

"He's the guard for the night, and I asked him to come inside to accompany me," said Tezuka, saving Fuji from having to answer his parents' question.

"A-alright, then. We just want to have a talk with Kunimitsu here," said the empress again.

"Ah, I'll be outside, then," said Fuji as she made her way outside.

"No, there's no need for that, Fuji-kun," said the emperor, gaining bewildered looks from his wife and son and future, hopefully, daughter-in-law. "It's best if you hear this too, since you're not unrelated with this."

At that, they all entered the prince's room and sat around the round table. Silence ensued for a few moments before the emperor decided to break the ice.

"As you know, it's not uncommon for the royal family anywhere to receive threat letters. And yesterday, we got one such letter after the attempted murder which Fuji-kun foiled. Nothing is different, except the last note in the letter.

"Kunimitsu, they know about your engagement and the identity of your future wife. And her life will be-no, is in danger."

Fuji felt really glad for the minimum light in the night because it enabled the royal family to watch her horror-stricken face, though the empress gave her a look before continuing where her husband had left.

"And so, we have thought of a plan to evacuate you to Hyotei Empire. Unfortunately, their own crown prince, Keigo-kun, was also targeted by the same group and they received the same letter, only without the last note since Keigo-kun hadn't been betrothed to anyone. In fact, the crown princes from Rikkaidai Empire, Seiichi-kun, and Shitenhouji Empire, Kuranosuke-kun, were also targeted last night."

"Then, what do you want to do?" asked Tezuka, whilst Fuji wisely said nothing.

"…. I had been on contact with the other emperors, and they agreed that this particular group has to be 'dismissed', but we need bait to do that."

"So we devised a plan to gather the crown princes from the four great empires in one place to lure them out," explained them. "But to do that, we need your consent first. The other had no complains, as long as they can bring their own personal soldiers."

"…Where will you gather them?"

"Here, in Seishun Empire."

"…And my fiancée?"

"She will be evacuated until this whole fiasco ended with her whole family. You don't have to worry."

"…. Alright," said Tezuka. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, son," said Emperor Tezuka before he turned his attention to Fuji. "And this is where you will do your job. Fuji-kun, I want you to coordinate the other six top graduates and briefed them about the plan. During this whole thing, you are not allowed to tell other people about this. Your only instruction from me is take care of my son and the other princes. Let the old ones capture those rats."

"I understand, your highness," said Fuji with a serious expression. "I shall do my best to serve this empire."

And at that moment, Tezuka was once again drawn in those mesmerizing blue eyes.

* * *

Phantom Sky 45 here~

I have decided to update this weekly, so I'll try to fulfill my own promise.

I hope you enjoy the chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Princes' Arrival

Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine~

It's been three days since the talk, and right now the palace of Seishun Empire is in a panic. There were no wars or attacks. Oh, no. It's a much bigger problem than that, for today is the arrival of Hyotei Empire's next emperor, Prince Atobe Keigo.

It was not a secret that the prince usually demands a very grand entrance for himself, whether it's in his own empire or in others'. Actually, the other two princes, Prince Yukimura Seiichi and Prince Shiraishi Kuranosuke, along with their escorts, will also arrive today. But everyone know Prince Atobe is always the most persistent when it comes to himself.

Thus, the maids and servants were busy to prepare for the arrival of the other princes. Almost no one knows why the princes would come so suddenly, but they have no right to question their emperor's orders, and so they do it wholeheartedly.

In the field, unaffected by the commotion inside, Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu and his advisor and batch of new soldiers were training. For each of them know why the princes come and they have to be prepared before anything bad happens. They can't afford to be laid back because they all knew, it the back of their minds, that something bad will transpire.

"You're too slow, Fuji!" And right now, Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu is sparring in sword-play against one Fuji Shuusuke.

"You're one to talk, Tezuka," replied Fuji.

"Nya. Aren't both of them too good on this?" asked Kikumaru. "And they seemed to be enjoying their spar, on top of that."

"Ah. It's hard to believe Fuji only started training three months ago. He fares well," responded Inui who was busy scribbling his new-found data in his notebook.

"He's not called as a genius in our village for nothing," said Oishi. "On the other hand…."

"Oi, watch where you swing your sword, mamushi!"

"Fsshuuu… What did you say?"

"Do you want a fight?"

"What do you think we're doing right now, baka?"

"Eh, their training seems… lacking," said Oishi while he watched the sparring between Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Idiot mamushi!"

"Fsshuuu…."

"Ahaha…."

Seeing the usual banter between the two, they all sweat-dropped and decided to ignore them.

"Ah, Fujiko!" At Kikumaru's exclamation, all of them looked towards the other side of the field where Tezuka and Fuji were sparring just moment ago. Instead, they saw an open-eyed Fuji pointing the end of his sword towards a red-haired throat. He was standing between Tezuka and three new people.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Fuji threateningly whilst the other put his hand in the air.

"E-eh, I'm not anyone suspicious."

"Hey! What are you doing to him, you jerk?" shout another one.

"Lower your sword, Fuji," said Tezuka with a hand on Fuji's shoulder, which she did slowly. "He's not an enemy."

"What are you doing here, Marui?" asked an annoyed Inui. "With Akutagawa Jirou and Oshitari Kenya, too. Aren't you supposed to be accompanying your respective princes?"

"Ah, Inui, long time no see. And good morning, Prince Tezuka," said Oshitari Kenya. "Prince Shiraishi, Prince Atobe, and Prince Yukimura have met midway, and they sent the three of us to tell their arrival first."

"Ahahaha, we've met with the emperor and empress, and was one our way back when we saw you and decided to say hi," continued Marui Bunta before blowing and popping his gum.

"Then we're sorry for our soldier's act earlier," said Inui.

"Nah, don't sweat it. Are these Prince Tezuka's newest soldiers?"

"Ah," confirmed Tezuka while jerking his chin towards his silent soldiers, instructing them to introduce themselves.

"…I'm Fuji Shuusuke. Sorry about earlier," said Fuji, since none of his other comrades seemed to understand their prince's instruction.

"Nah, it's good that you're so loyal to your master. We're suspicious, after all."

"Alright. Ah, these are my fellow soldiers. From left to right: Oishi Shuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Echizen Ryoma, Kawamura Takashi, and those two in the back are Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru," said Fuji again. "And of course, you already know Inui and Tezuka."

Hearing their names, the three new comers eyed the new soldiers with praising eyes, until Marui realized Fuji's earlier introduction.

"Fuji, right?" started Marui slowly. "Did you just call Prince Tezuka as 'Tezuka'?"

"Ah, that's right. He didn't mind, right, Tezuka?"

"Hn."

"Hahaha…. I've never thought there would be someone brave enough to call Prince Tezuka without any formality besides his family. Even Inui only call him that because Prince Tezuka ordered it," said Marui. "Maa, I myself call my prince by 'Mura', so there's nothing to worry about, Fuji. Or can I call you Shuusuke?"

"Fuji is fine, Marui-kun," said Fuji who seemed to be buddies with Marui already, completely missing Tezuka's clenched fists which was only noticed by Inui.

"Then, let's meet another time. We have to report to our princes. Excuse us, Prince Tezuka. Let's go," said Oshitari, leaving Prince Tezuka and his soldiers to their own devices.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Leader! The four princes are assembling in Seishun Empire."

"I know."

"What should we do now? Do you think they know our plan?"

"Well, whatever they planned, nothing can stop us. Let them face their worst nightmare. Khukukukuku…."

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Now, remember all of you," said Tezuka whilst his soldiers change their attire to that fit of formal parties. "I don't want any silly fighting there, and anyone who embarrasses this country will be assigned to laps."

"And I'm sure I don't need to remind you," Inui continued, "this welcoming party will be followed by a ball this evening. There will be distractions, but you have to protect the princes, especially Prince Tezuka."

"Then, why aren't Fuji-senpai changing like us?" asked Echizen.

"That's because…"

"Because Mother wanted to talk to him and thus, he will only attend the evening ball," answered Tezuka. Spontaneously, all eyes were directed to where Fuji stood by the window.

"Hm? Don't look at me," said Fuji. "I don't know why Empress Tezuka requested my presence."

"Hahh…. How did you even know Father and Mother?"

Hearing Tezuka's question, Fuji smiled and was about to answer when someone knocked the door.

"Yes?" asked Inui who opened the door, only to see the empress' lady-in-waiting in front of the room.

"I'm here on the empress request to fetch one Fuji Shuusuke," said the young woman. "Is he here?"

By now, all of them had finished changing and stand behind Prince Tezuka whilst Fuji walked towards the door.

"And that's my call," said Fuji. "Sorry, Tezuka, I'll answer your question another time. Now, if you would excuse me."

"Hn," hummed Tezuka.

With the departure of Fuji, Tezuka inspected his soldiers once again before walking towards the main hall with his companions in tow. He's the one who should welcome the other princes, because his parents would only show themselves to the royal guests at the evening ball. It may be strange, but that was one of Seishun Empire tradition, and everyone respected it.

As such, Prince Tezuka is now standing before his subjects and preparing himself for the trumpet sound which announced the princes' arrival.

* * *

Hai, Phantom Sky 45 here~

It's the sixth chapter already~

For all my reviewers, follower, favouriters (is it even a word?), and reader, I thanked you all for your continued patronage.

Dewa, mata raishuu~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Chimera 

Disclaimer: 'Prince of Tennis' is not mine~ 

"Be awed by my prowess!"

That phrase was the first sentence they heard after the trumpet sounded and the door opened. The person who exclaimed was, of course, Prince Atobe Keigo from Hyotei Empire. Confidently, he entered the main hall of Seishun Empire's palace with Prince Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkaidai Empire and Prince Shiraishi Kuranosuke from Shitenhouji Empire. Behind them, their respective personal soldier walked in tow.

Being the host, Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seishun Empire walked up to his fellow princes before saying his greetings.

"I, crown prince of Seishun Empire, welcome all of you in our castle. I hope you can enjoy your stay here," said Tezuka whilst eyeing the three other princes.

"Thank you for the grand welcoming, Prince Tezuka," said Prince Yukimura formally.

"We'll be sure to make this visit unforgettable," continued Prince Shiraishi.

"Ahn. No one underestimate us and survives," said Prince Atobe.

As such, many were confused by the exchange of words between the princes of the four great empires. Seeing those princes shaking hands, no one could successfully guess the meaning of this particular gathering and those who knew decided to keep silence.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Put this on, Fuji-kun," said Empress Tezuka Ayana to her (hopefully) future daughter-in-law.

Seeing the dress which was shoved her way, Fuji couldn't help but blinked a few times before she opened her eyes gave a confused stare to the empress.

"But, Empress Tezuka, this is a dress."

"Of course I know that."

"Then, with all due respect, why did you give me this? Aren't I supposed to keep my disguise as a male unknown?"

"Yes, and that's where this problem become a problem," said Empress Tezuka before she sighed and sat on her bed.

Currently, the two are in the main bedroom for the emperor and the empress. Fuji was sure she's not even allowed to come in there, but the empress brushed off her concern.

"The group that targeted the princes' lives is on the move," continued the empress. "It's not a new thing. The one that concern us is the last note."

"And? That doesn't explain the dress."

"We decided to fool them by setting our first trap tonight." Here, the empress stopped before she sighed and looked at Fuji straight in her eyes. "Fuji Shuusuke will disguise as Kunimitsu's fiancée to lure the first batch of traitors on stage. We have reasons to believe that they are well-coordinated. But because Fuji Shuusuke is not Fuji Shuusuka and the real one was already 'evacuated', you can fight them as much as you want.

"Of course, your first and foremost duty is to protect Kunimitsu, but I want you to be careful as well. Act your part and we will finish our end. I'll tell Kunimitsu before the party so you don't need to worry about your disguise as a male."

Fuji knew that it was not a suggestion, but an order. Reluctantly, she gave up and said, "Okay, it seems to be fun and I don't want to be left in the dark about this. …But do I have to wear that dress?"

"Of course," said the empress with a delighted face. "I will also groom you personally myself, so don't worry. Now go change and surprise them."

Eyeing the empress once more, Fuji slowly nodded and went towards the changing chamber to try her new dress. If the empress has something in her mind, not even her husband can do anything about that. If things have turned out this way, she might as well enjoy the play.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

_'What was Mother thinking?'_ thought one Tezuka Kunimitsu as he walked towards his parents' chamber.

It was currently late noon and the ball will begin in approximately half an hour. He was making final preparations for himself, Inui, and his new personal soldiers except Fuji, when his mother called him. Speaking of Fuji, he hasn't seen the brown-haired since before the welcoming ceremony. Guess he will have to ask his mother about it.

Knocking lightly on the master bedroom door, he waited for a few moments before the door was opened. Thinking he was going to meet his mother or father, Tezuka was completely taken aback when a young woman whom he didn't recognize opened it instead.

She was wearing a light blue long dress with long sleeves. Her hair was brown and long, with a small bandanna on top of her head. Even though the dress was simple and her make-up was light, Tezuka couldn't help but widen his eyes and stare at her. She was truly beautiful.

True, Tezuka never seemed to give any reactions when girls flocked around him, but that doesn't mean he couldn't appreciate someone's beauty. After blinking a few times, Tezuka came back to his senses and push his glasses up. But before he can ask her, she has opened the door wider.

"Come in, please. Empress Tezuka is currently applying her make up inside," said the mysterious young woman who seemed to resemble Fuji somehow.

Nodding, the prince stepped inside before coming close to her mother. Noticing her son's arrival, the empress turned around and said, "Tezuka, you've come. Fuji-kun, please close the door and come join us here."

"…Fuji?" asked a confused Tezuka.

"Good afternoon, Tezuka," said the mysterious girl. "You didn't recognize me, right?"

"Fuji? Is that you?" At Fuji's nod, Tezuka looked at his mother, demanding answer.

"Hahaha… Bet you were surprised, right, son?" said Emperor Tezuka Kuniharu who appeared from the library room attached.

"It's a plan to trick that group into showing themselves," said Fuji, since the emperor and empress seemed too amused by their son reaction to answer his question.

"Oh, Fuji-kun. Don't spoil the fun," chided the empress lightly. "You see, Kunimitsu, we have a plan like what Fuji stated earlier."

"And we need your cooperation," continued the emperor before they fill in their son about what will most likely happen that night.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Nya! Fujiko! I never thought you can be so beautiful in a dress," exclaimed Kikumaru.

Currently, they were enjoying the ball and the group from Seishun Empire was surrounding their prince and the in-disguise Fuji. After the opening ceremony where all the princes are formally welcomed and Fuji was introduced as Tezuka's fiancée, the two were immediately questioned by Inui, with Tezuka's new soldiers in tow.

Of course, there were uproar and questions about Fuji's identity, since the emperor and empress only introduced her as Tezuka's fiancée. The other princes also eyed them warily, but said nothing. They opted to stay silent but they swore to find more about it later on.

"Hmm…. The empress surely knows her stuff well. It certainly is a good data," said Inui after the two have finished telling them the overall plan for tonight. "I wonder if there's anyone who won't be fooled by your appearance, Fuji."

"Ahahaha…. I wonder about that, too," responded Fuji. "Even Tezuka was speechless when he first saw me."

"Ah, there they are!" exclaimed a very energetic-looking Marui while pointing his finger towards them.

Behind him, they can see a group of seven other young men. All of them wore formal attires with one similarity: the oval-shaped symbol with an 'R' in the middle, sewn to the back of their capes. The symbol signifies that those young men came from Rikkaidai Empire. And in the middle of them, walked Prince Yukimura Seiichi, crown prince and future emperor of Rikkaidai Empire.

"Good evening, Tezuka," greeted Yukimura friendly. "Your parents are doing their best for this occasion, as usual."

"Ah," responded Tezuka. The others wisely move to the side to let their princes greet each other without saying anything, with the exception of Fuji who kept close to Tezuka as to not arouse any suspicion.

"Tezuka! Yukimura! There you are," said a new voice which belongs to the crown prince of Shitenhouji, Prince Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Behind him, walked eight others with a symbol of two diamonds with the Kanji character representing Shitenhouji on their left chest.

"Huh, it's seems like we've all gathered here. But no one can outshine me," said the bragging crown prince of Hyoutei Empire, Prince Atobe Keigo. He led his own personal soldiers, bearing the symbol of Hyoutei Empire, to where the others were standing.

"Ahahaha," laughed Yukimura heartily. "You all seem to be in a great condition, nee."

"If you can call this situation as 'great'," said Shiraishi good-naturally.

"Ah," agreed Tezuka.

But even then, they know that something would happen when the four princes have gathered. With appraising eyes, they all looked at the other party, all the while keeping their guard up and engaging themselves in small talks.

"By the way, Tezuka, you never tell us you have a fiancée," teased Yukimura.

"And do we have the privilege to know your name, My Lady?" asked Atobe while taking Fuji's right hand and kiss her knuckles.

Oblivious to the slight jealous look Tezuka has, which no one know, and ignoring the tightening hand around her waist, Fuji laughed and was about to answer when the hall suddenly went dark.

Frightened, many shrieked and chaos ensued. But before any of them could react, one of the windows shattered open and out of the debris, came out a man wearing a lion mask with tens of men behind him, all of them wield swords.

And the man, who seemed to be the leader, smirked and said, "Say good evening to your worst nightmare, because we are The Chimera."

* * *

Hai, Phantom Sky 45 here~

At last, we've arrived at the seventh chapter~

But right now I have a bit of a problem about this story's path, since it's different from my original plot but I can't help myself. And my school term begins tomorrow... 

Anyway, this is just me rambling, though I do hope you enjoy the chapter~ 

Jaa, see you next time~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: On the Run

Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine~

Quickly snapping out of their stupor, the personal soldiers of each prince circled their masters to guard them from the group. And even though they know not of the other party's ability, they choose to trust them in this dire situation. They drew their swords, ready to strike upon order.

The princes also drew their sword, while Fuji who was standing behind Tezuka, faking quiver, has also slipped some knives into her hand; for times like this, she was truly grateful of the long sleeves of this dress. And while the guests were being ushered to safety by Seishun soldiers, the princes and their soldiers were face-to-face with the leader and his men. It was clear who they wanted.

From inside the circle, Tezuka stepped a little bit to the front and asked, "What do you want, exactly?"

"Oh, Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu, we, The Lion of Chimera, just want your head; the four of you to be exact."

"And why is that?" asked Atobe coolly, not seeming threatened by the terrorists' presence at all.

"Well, let's just say our Lady wants to add your heads to her collection," said the man, still smirking. "No one wants to upset the Lady, now."

"And who is your Lady?" asked Yukimura.

"Oh, you don't need to know," answered the man. "But maybe we can arrange a meeting between the four of you and my Lady; with a price, of course."

And as fast as wind, Fuji felt herself tugged from her waist. Feeling the lost, Tezuka spun only to found Fuji in the clutches of a man wearing black with a chimera on his glove; Tezuka's fist balled tightly unconsciously.

"Now, dear princes, don't make any reckless moves if you want to get Prince Tezuka's fiancée back," threatened the man. "This also includes your soldiers."

Seeing the knife so close to Fuji's neck, they all reluctantly put their weapons, with the exception of Fuji, of course. But they still caught the subtle glance from Fuji, with indicates that she could strike anytime but wanted them to dig more information first. Even though the soldiers from the other empires don't know their plan, they still understand that something is amiss about the girl.

"And what do you want us to do, now that you have a hostage?" asked Shiraishi.

From the corner of their eyes, they can see the royal army inched closer, but Tezuka stopped them.

"Stop it, all of you!" exclaimed Tezuka.

"Hahaha…. Good decision, Prince Tezuka. You wouldn't want your precious fiancée to get hurt, right?" said the leader again, this time taking Fuji from his man and held her himself. "And our demand is not hard to fulfill. For now, why don't we enjoy some fireworks?"

And right after he said that, an explosion could be heard from one of the barn, followed by a series of panicked shouts from the workers.

"Ah, it's already starting," said the man, gaining their attention again. "Now, you can choose. Either you surrender yourselves to let us take your heads and saved this girl, or you follow us to our den to meet our Lady with this girl."

"You think we're fools, aren't you?" asked Shiraishi.

"And that we have nothing else to do," said Yukimura.

"Ahn… You sure are a bunch of silly fools," taunted Atobe.

"And we choose option C," finished Tezuka.

In a second, the leader made a strangled noise and the voice of a falling knife could be heard. Fuji, with signal from Tezuka, quickly slashed the perpetrator's thigh and kicked him on the abdomen. Seeing the leader has fall, all soldiers engaged themselves on battle again the intruders.

Even the princes drew their swords and started attacking. Fuji, not one to be left in a battle, swiftly slashed some men with her small knife. Well, she couldn't bring any sword with her person when she uses dress, right.

Seeing his plan has been ruined, the leader commanded his troops to fall back and leave the castle. But before he disappeared, with his blooding leg, he said, "Remember us, for we will never sleep before our goal has been reached!"

A few soldiers ran after them, but quickly lost sight of them in the woods. Dejectedly, the came back to Seishun Empire's palace and reported it to the royal family.

And with that, the night of chaos has calmed down. For now, though.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Wow, Fuji, I never thought you were a boy," said one Niou Masaharu.

It was the day after the invasion. They've all been told about the 'fake' fiancée who was actually Fuji, and right now the royal soldiers from the four princes were gathered together in Tezuka's training field to train for the next ambush, because they now it was not over yet. The princes are there too, together with Inui, to discuss about The Chimera.

"Right? I almost didn't believe it myself, even though I've seen him before," said Marui.

Yesterday's event was enough as a lesson and, while the injured were not many, was still a good remembrance of how weak they were. If the empress hadn't proposed the idea, their princes may be dead by now.

"Ahahaha…. I don't know if I should take it as praise or an insult, though," responded Fuji.

After some short introductions, they were now practicing together. Well, some were really training, some were arguing, and some were chatting. The princes haven't reprimanded them since they also thought that bonding time was essential if they were to work together.

"Even Prince Atobe almost flirted with you," said one Mukahi Gakuto.

The guests from Hyotei Empire were Akutagawa Jirou, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Shishido Ryo, Kabaji Munehiro, Ootori Choutarou,and Hiyoshi Wakaba. They were led by their crown prince, Prince Atobe Keigo, who's depicted as a 'talented and hardworking handsome young man'.

"Oi, are you sure it's okay to speak like that about your prince?" asked Niou.

From the Rikkaidai Empire, there were Sanada Genichirou, Yanagi Renji, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu, Marui BUnta, Jackal Kuwahara, and Kirihara Akaya. They were famous for being the strongest army, with their crown prince, Prince Yukimura Seiichi known as 'The Child of God'.

"Hey, the princes are calling us," informed one Ishida Gin, stopping the others from their activity.

And from Shitenhouji Empire, there were Koishikawa Kenjirou, Oshitari Kenya, Ishida Gin, Chitose Senri, Konjiki Koharu, Hitouji Yuuji, Zaizen Hikaru, and Tooyama Kintarou. Their crown prince, Prince Shiraishi Kuranosuke, was called as 'The Holly Bible'.

"Alright, gather around, all of you!" ordered Tezuka. Quickly, they all stood in front of the princes in lines according to their empires.

"As you all know, yesterday's event was the start of something we can't predict," started Tezuka. "And we have decided to group you into two. The first group will consist of ten members and they will search the Chimera's lair with a few others from Seishun royal army. While the others will stay in the palace and train with us, the princes, to prepare for the next ambush."

"First, we have to decide who's going outside. I know this is a risky task, but I expect the chosen ones to stick to their task. We have ruled out Tezuka's personal soldiers because they're novices and we want them to hold the fort," said Shiraishi before nodding towards Inui.

"Alright, now I'll announce the names that will go outside and scout. From Hyotei Empire: Shishido Ryo, Ootori Choutarou, and Hiyoshi Wakaba. From Rikkaidai Empire: Yanagi Renji, Yagyuu Hiroshi, and Jackal Kuwahara. From Shitenhouji Empire: Koishikawa Kenjirou, Konjiki Koharu, Hitouji Yuuji, and Zaizen Hikaru," read Inui.

"The rest of us will train in this palace," said Yukimura. But for now, let's have lunch together before we briefed you about what were there to know about Chimera."

"Ahn. Never let them underestimate us," said Atobe.

"Hai!"

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"The Chimera is a creature from Greek mythology. It was said that she had the head and body of a lion, a goat's head rising from her back, and the head of a serpent as the tip of her tail. She was depicted as a fearsome monster that can see in more than one direction at once," explained Inui.

All of them were in the library. 'All of them' meant the four princes and their personal soldiers, the empress of Seishun Empire, and the commanders as well as captains from the empire. After lunch, they all have gathered there to discuss more about the Chimera.

"We suspected that there's a woman behind this, as the man yesterday called someone 'My Lady', and that this particular organization was divided into three troops: the lion who's affiliated with fire, the goat, and the poisonous snake. According to the masks, yesterday's attack was done by the lion part.

"The scout team is to find their hideout and look for any clues about the top leader, as well as their troops' information, whether small or big, while the soldiers in the palace will be trained to prepare for the next ambush. We trust Koishikawa Kenjirou to lead the scouting team. Bring back as much information as you can with less damage towards our side, and don't let them know our plan.

"This is our A and B plan, so make sure it's working and I won't expect failure. We won't let them kill our princes. Is that understood?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, if there's no question, prepare yourself. The scouting group will be gone by sunrise, and the others will start training at dawn. Now, move out!"

And so, the plan was set in motion. However, not one of them knows the weak point of Chimera for the goat is on the run.

* * *

Hai, Phantom Sky 45 here~

Here's the eight chapter~

Though I can't really promise about how I will be able to update because my school has started last week and I'm kind of forgetful.

Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: No Matter What

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and it's properties~

* * *

"Is Emperor Tezuka ill?" asked Fuji suddenly.

It was a week after the attack, and the personal soldiers left in the palace were taking a break after a harsh day of training. The princes were there too, minus Tezuka who seemed to spend less and less time with the soldiers.

They haven't got any messages from the scouting team, and were anticipating an ambush at any time. Right now, though, Fuji was having tea with the three princes and Inui. No one knew how she has gotten herself in this situation, but she wouldn't miss the chance to ask something that's been bothering her for a while.

The princes and Inui froze midway from drinking their tea, and looked at one another before Yukimura decided to ask more.

"Why did you ask that, Fuji-kun?"

"So it's right after all," said Fuji, earning curious and guarded looks from her companions. "I started to notice it when we were discussing about the Chimera; Empress Tezuka was there, but not the emperor. And Tezuka has been away for some reason, whereas the three of you, no offence, are training with us."

"Yeah, that's been bothering me for a while too, actually. Though I didn't reach the same conclusion as Fuji here," said a new voice from behind Fuji.

When she looked up, she saw Marui chewing his bubble gum as usual, though his expression was serious for once. The self-proclaimed genius soldier from Rikkaidai Empire was looking at the princes and Inui with calculating eyes.

Seeing that the princes and Inui were reluctant to break the news, Fuji sighed before standing up from her seat.

"Alright, if you're not going to share, we better start training again, right, Marui-kun? Thank you for the tea."

"…Why do you pay attention to such details?" asked Atobe suddenly, halting Fuji and Marui from their steps.

"….I just don't want to be a mere pawn in the game," answered Fuji briefly, before turning again and dragging Marui to the training ground.

"He's too perceptive for his own good," commented Shiraishi after the two left.

"Marui may be known as a genius, but Fuji can be the true genius," said Yukimura.

"Hmm… Inui said sh-he was called a genius in their home town," supplied Inui. "But I never thought he can see that far."

"Ahn. And he's strong-willed too," said Atobe with a smirk, successfully making the other three prayed for Fuji's safety.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Alright, that's all for today's training! Now eat your dinner gratefully and go to bed immediately, because tomorrow's training will be harder! Dismiss!"

"Yes, Sir!"

With that, the day was deemed as over and all soldiers in Seishun Palace hurriedly left the assembly hall. Well, all except the personal soldiers of each prince, that was. They waited until the others have exited the hall before conversing between themselves.

"So… Where was Prince Tezuka?" started Niou Masaharu.

"…We don't know ourselves," said Oishi uncertain.

"He can guard himself well enough, so I don't think there's a need to fuss over him," said Yukimura. "Anyway, you guys have to rest too."

"Our lives are in your hands, after all," said Shiraishi.

"Mou, don't say that, Prince Shiraishi," said Ishida Gin.

"Hahahaha…." laughed everyone there, since they know it was just a joke, albeit a little cruel one.

"Jaa, minna, let's go. Our prince has ordered us to, and it's only right to obey him, right?" said Marui whilst walking towards the exit following Yukimura, followed by his fellow soldiers from Rikkaidai.

Soon, the personal soldiers of the princes from the three other empires also follow suit, the last being Fuji. After she closed the door, with the rest from Seishun waiting for him, Atobe suddenly appears from the side corridor.

"Fuji," called Atobe, causing them all to look at his direction. "Can we talk? Alone."

"A-ah, then, we'll go first, Fujiko," said Kikumaru.

"Please excuse us, Prince Atobe," said Oishi before he walked away with the rest, but not before giving a brief glance towards Fuji.

After the soldiers from Seishun gone, with Echizen being the last and giving them a rather long stare before following his seniors, Atobe finally moved from the wall he was leaning at and faced Fuji directly.

"…Follow me," demanded Atobe before walking towards what Fuji knew as the guests balcony.

Without no other choice, and not wanting to lose her head yet, Fuji followed closely behind Atobe. Still, she was mystified as of what Atobe wanted to talk to her about, even going as far as taking her somewhere else.

Shortly, the arrived at the balcony and Atobe looked downwards towards the city nearest to the palace, whilst Fuji kept to herself and stood behind the prince. No one said anything for a few minutes, but the silence was not suffocating.

After a few minutes, Atobe decided to start the conversation, seeing as Fuji wouldn't talk and content on just watching the scenery.

"…Fuji, I know that you're actually a girl," said Atobe before turning to see Fuji's face.

Startled, Fuji unconsciously opened her eyes and stared at Atobe, before she asked, "With all due respect, Prince Atobe, do you realize what you just said?"

"Ahn. Who do you think you're talking to?" said Atobe, enjoying the shocked face of Fuji. "You may be able to fool the others, and I'm sure Yukimura see you as someone with the same fate as him, that is being a feminine-looking boy. But I know better than that. Don't forget that I have my unique insight ability."

"Atobe Kingdom, huh," mumbled Fuji before regaining her cool and mentally chastising herself for acting too transparent, even though she knew it can be the death of her. "…Then, what do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you, you mean to keep my mouth shut?" asked Atobe, looking amused. "Hmm… I'm hurt you think so lowly of me. No, don't apologize."

"Then I won't."

"Well, back to me, I won't tell anyone without your consent. I respect others' privacy."

"….My fellow soldiers and Inui know, also Emperor and Empress Tezuka. But thanks anyway."

"Humph. It's too early to thank me, don't you think?" said Atobe with his infamous smirk. "So, Tezuka doesn't know?"

"Not at this moment," replied Fuji, deciding that lying was of no use against Atobe.

"Hmm….," hummed Atobe before changing the topic. "Anyway, you looked so stunning in that dress, you know."

"Huh?" said Fuji who blushed unnoticeably.

"And why don't you just call me 'Atobe' like you call your prince as 'Tezuka'? It'll be easier for you and for me," said Atobe.

"But I couldn't possibly-"

"You can call Tezuka without his honorifics, at least call me like that too," said Atobe back before walking inside.

However, Atobe stopped before he passed Fuji and said, "Beside, I want to be closer to you."

And just like that, the 'talk' between Atobe and Fuji ended, leaving a dumb-founded Fuji and a very satisfied Atobe.

Oh, the game has just begun.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"My Lady."

"How dare you show your face again after that failure? You know the consequences, don't you?"

"Of course. The Lion will always obey your every command."

"Good. At least you know better than to defy me."

"My Lady, if I may know, how is the Goat?"

"Hmph… It's not your concern. Those who betrayed me knew better than to get in my way. For the time being, The Lion should just hold the fort; I don't want any leakage in my place. Snake!"

"Yesss, My Lady."

"Direct another ambush to Seishun Palace, and this time, make sure I get the heads or at least a permanent and worthy hostage. Is that understood?"

"Of courssse, My Lady."

"Those fools will never know the truth. Khukukukuku…."

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Ryoga-sama, what do you plan to do? We've practically betray the Chimera!"

"Relax a little, Ann-chan. The Goat will never perish. I just can't stand that woman any longer. Hahh…. Where did that beautiful and kind woman gone to? I just can't recognize her anymore."

"And what do we do now?"

"We shall seek her sister, for no one can defeat her and rule us other than a family. It may be painful, but mark my word; we will find her no matter what."

* * *

Hai, Phantom Sky 45 here~

Here's the ninth chapter, though I can't make any promises about the next ones because my inspiration has reduced and I have school.

Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter~


End file.
